Swat
It was expected that ITV 4 would replace the Men & Motors channel in the same way Granada Plus was rebranded into ITV 3, until ITV plc stated that the two channels would run alongside each other, which replaced the ITV News Channel on Freeview. Both channels were on Freeview until ITV plc took the Men & Motors channel off Freeview although it remained on other platforms for some time until April 2010, and replaced it with the live quiz channel ITV Play. ITV 4 was launched on UPC Ireland in the Republic of Ireland on 4th January of that year and marked the first time the channel has been officially available in the country, which had already been available to Irish viewers. 1 year later ITV 4 was removed from UPC Ireland because of the expiry of a carriage agreement between UPC and ITV. UPC Ireland claim that ITV is not in a position to renegotiate the deal because of ITV having struck a deal with another channel provider to provide it with exclusive rights to air certain content from the channels. Conversely, UPC Ireland also claims to have been in discussions right up to the last moment in order to continue broadcasting the channels. TV3 and its sister channel 3e already hold carriage agreement to air certain ITV content within the Republic of Ireland, alternatively UTV is available within the Republic. ITV 4 is available along with ITV's 2 and 3 within Switzerland and are available on SwisscomTV and UPC Cablecom. ITV 4's launch night was on Freeview channel 30. Although it was broadcast on the Astra 2D satellite used by Sky users could manually tune it in. It was launched on Sky channel 120 after ITV 2 and ITV 3 in the listings on 7 November. Prior to this day, some sporting content was simulcast on Men & Motors in a ITV 4 on M&M strand. It was announced that a time-shifted version of ITV 4 would be launched by the end of the year. ITV 4 +1 was removed from Sky 3 years later because of the launch of ITV +1 taking up space on the EPG. The channel continued to be available on Freesat and Virgin Media. On 31st May 2012, Sky announced that ITV 4 +1 had returned to channel 225 and ITV 4 HD was moved to 295. In 2014 ITV 4 +1 gained an EPG slot on the Freeview platform on channel 54 however broadcasting hours are only 4:00-6 o'clock for now. ITV 4 Plus launched on 24th March as a placeholder channel for ITV Be and ITV Encore, which was shut down in May. In September 2014 ITV 4 +1 moved to channel 62 on Freeview following the launch of an ITV Be placeholder. 1 year later ITV announced that they were to buy UTV for £100 subject to regulatory approval. The deal also included UTV Ireland, UTV's Irish channel. Unlike other ITV franchises owned by ITV plc that use the ITV name, the UTV name will be retained. Since 27th October 2002, all ITV plc-owned franchises's regional programming was either preceded or plugged by an oral regional announcement. In English regions, up until 13 November 2006, regional names were also superimposed on these idents below the ITV 1 logo, however this practice has since ceased. ITV Wales remains unaffected and still continues to use dual branding across all of its on-screen presentation. Despite the lack of regional names on screen, the regional name is usually spoken by the announcer prior to local programmes. In the English regions, the channel was known as ITV 1 until 2013, and since January of that year as ITV. Regional references no longer appear before any programming at all in these areas. Channel Television still used its own idents until 2013, when it began using the ITV idents. The ITV 2 logo was very similar to the ITV logo at the time and ITV were worried that the channel looked just like an extension of ITV. It was soon after this that the channel received a complete overhaul along with the other ITV channels in 2006. The channel received a new lime green logo which was chosen because of ITV thinking that it had a young fresh feel to it. The channel also received six new idents which had names beginning with 'Too' to relate to the 2 in the channel's name. They were called; "Too Fast," "Too Hot," "Too Cold," "Too Expensive," "Too Glamorous" and "Too Loud!" ITV launched a one-hour timeshift channel of ITV 3 on 30th October 2006 called ITV 3 +1, which was allocated on Sky. In 2004 ITV took full control of the Granada Sky Broadcasting company and ceased broadcasting the Plus channel. ITV 3 took its channel number and bandwidth meaning that all platforms could be launched simultaneously. On satellite, it is available as a free-to-air channel, and as such does not require an active Sky subscription. In 1997, BSky B formed a partnership with Carlton and Granada to bid for the right for the new digital terrestrial network. In June, it was awarded the right to start the service, ONdigital under the condition BSky B withdrew from the group's bid. A few days afterwards BSky B left the consortium and work fully concentrated on its digital satellite network. 10 years later Freeview overtook Sky Digital with nearly 200,000 more subscribers at the end of 2006, while Virgin Media had three million customers. In 2012, Ofcom ruled that the BSky B company could stay on air. Prior to the launch of the Sky Sports F1 channel, there was some controversy about switching Formula One coverage at least in part to pay television as the BBC brought Sky into the discussions a few days before the deal was announced despite reported interest from Channel 4. In November 2011, Sky announced that the new dedicated F1 channel would launch the following year and that it will air Formula One races with coverage of the race. Sky Sports F1 HD on the Sky platform is available to new customers who take out a Sky Sports subscription with HD before 2013, with subscribers to all of the Sky Sports channels without the HD pack receiving S D. Virgin Media and Smallworld Cable offer the standard definition version of the channel to Sky Sports subscribers, which is not available separately. In 2014 the HD version of the channel was made available to Virgin Media customers who subscribe to the Sky Sports Collection with the additional Sky Sports HD pack. A standard definition version of the channel is also provided through Sky Go. Sky Sports 4 launched as Sky Sports Xtra in April 1999, and is a free bonus channel for those who subscribe to Sky Sports 1 and 2. The name Xtra rather than Sky Sports 4 was chosen as the original intention of the channel was to simulcast sporting events showing on the main channels with interactive services, but in 2013, a police helicopter crashed into the Clutha Vaults on the north bank of the River Clyde in central Glasgow. The aircraft was operated by Bond Air Services for Police Scotland and was being crewed by a civilian pilot and two police officers. The cause of the crash was a double engine flame-out because of pilot error. 10 people died as a result of the accident including all three who were on board the helicopter and six on the ground, and another person died two weeks later because of the injuries received in the pub. The helicopter took off from its base at Glasgow City Heliport at 20:45. The pilot was 51-year-old David Traill who had flown Chinook helicopters in the Royal Air Force for 20 years. He had 646 hours of flight experience on the Eurocopter EC135. The helicopter carried two police observers with Kirsty Nelis and Tony Collins on board. The helicopter came down on the flat roof of the Clutha Vaults bar in Stockwell Street. On the day following the crash, planned St Andrew's Day celebrations in the George Square were cancelled. In 2014 the Air Accidents Investigation Branch issued a Special Bulletin on the accident. It stated that the cause of the accident was that both engines had flamed out and that the reasons they had done so had not yet been determined. The report stated that one of the two tanks supplying the engines was empty and the other contained 0.4 kilograms of fuel. A third tank, known as the main tank, was reported to contain 75 kilograms of fuel. 3 years later FedEx Express Flight 910 crashed after being involved in a runway skid after a landing gear collapse, which resulted in a fire. 3 days earlier American Airlines Flight 383 was accelerating for takeoff from Chicago O'Hare's Runway 28 Right when the aircraft's right engine suffered an uncontained failure that led to a severe fire. 20 people were injured, and the Boeing 767-300ER was likely damaged beyond repair. The accident is currently under investigation, with one piece found about 0.3 nautical miles away. 1 month later Reagan Farmer decided to work on the Peugeot 301, which is the first ever Peugeot with a different format to other videos. Despite being rumoured to include a Eurofighter Typhoon at the Farnborough Airshow Thomas the Tank Engine said "Cinders and ashes!" Ariana Grande had a earlier appearance than usual, and at the 2 minute 17.87 mark Peugeot decided to change things around with the fictional Ryan Shotts who said "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please. We're not sure how long the delay will be but hope to be back in operation soon. When we have further information, we'll pass it onto you. Thank you for your patience" causing Adolf Hitler to hang up the phone. There were some issues getting the 301 ready for its YouTube debut in 2017. The main issue was that Thomas the Tank Engine saying "Cinders and ashes!" was similar to that of ITV 4 to win the opportunity for Thomas to say the quote that shook the world of Reagan to the core. Another was that Peugeot wanted to give the 301 the Kideko & George Kwali treatment. According to Ariana Grande, the CEO of the company didn't say anything about Jonas Blue because of a ringtone sample of his new song being so popular that it made its debut in Aldershot Town, and then went on to make a second appearance in Shettleston. Peugeot threatened to withdraw Blue's contract if he did not meet the requirements that the 301 had when it was published on 13 November. In the end, after the ringtone sample made its debut in Aldershot Town, Blue retaliated and signed a new contract to feature in videos that will feature him in a collaboration with the very popular Geely, which had made its debut in May. 2003 saw AstroWorld being the park to debut Swat which was the prototype S&S Power Sky Swat ride. Swat was the world's tallest looping ride to give the sensation of being on a Fly Swatter. The ride was then relocated to Six Flags New England as Catapult after AstroWorld was closed. In 2005 Thorpe Park introduced a Sky Swat as Slammer, which became the second Sky Swat to be manufactured. Towards the end of the 2005 season AstroWorld closed. Swat and other rides at AstroWorld were relocated to other Six Flags parks. In 2006, Swat was relocated to Six Flags New England and opened as Catapult along with Splash Water Falls. 3 years later S&S Worldwide discontinued the Sky Swat. Catapult was removed in March 2013, with Slammer the only Sky Swat operating to this very day. The Sky Swat features a long arm which sits between two towers on either end of the arm and four rows of six seats. The restraints consist of a side-lowering lap bar and partially over-the-shoulder restraints. When the Sky Swat begins operation, the arm is lifted to the top of the towers, where it then begins to spin. Riders orbit either up or down around the center as the arm spins between the two towers and after a few flips the ride reverses and flips in the opposite direction. As of May 2015 Slammer is currently operational and opens later than the rest of the park and closes when the park closes. The ride is also closed at 3:00 for a 15-minute inspection. Even though the ride is operational Slammer ceases operation because of mechanical errors. In 2015 Thorpe Park Resort opened the world's first "I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here!" maze which was set in the building that was home to Studio 13 during Fright Nights the previous year. The attraction is home to three of the popular television programs Bushtucker Trails, which includes The Chambers Of Horror and Celebrity Cyclone. The attraction was announced on 11th February 2015 following a series of hints posted by Thorpe Park on their Twitter and Facebook pages. The maze has been fitted with the latest technology and special effects, including multi-sensory 'leg ticklers' and a vibrating bridge walkway Category:Swat